La Princesa & El Emperador
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Era sin duda alguna una chica criada en una burbuja de cristal. -ADV: AU AkashixFemFurihata OoC


**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Princesa & El Emperador.**

 **Burbuja de Cristal.**

Caminaba despacio entre la multitud de personas, muchas veces le empujaron, nunca se disculpaban con ella y simplemente seguían sus caminos, que falta de educación, no les tomaría ni dos segundos pedir disculpas por haberle empujado. Suspiro y sujeto con mayor fuerza su mochila, sus ojos veían todo con inmensa curiosidad, los grandes letreros que anunciaban algunos productos, los locales de comida rápida, los vendedores tratando de que las personas compraran en sus tiendas, los ruidos de los autos, la música de algunas tiendas, los gritos, ella observaba fascinada.

Era interesante.

Corrió hacia un puesto de comida y pidió una crepa dulce de chocolate y fresa, pago la cantidad que le fue requerida, su sonrisa se ilumino como la de una niña pequeña cuando el vendedor le guiño el ojo y en voz baja, como si fuera el más grande secreto del mundo, le dijo: "Te daré una porción extra de fresas, ya que eres mi primer cliente del día."

Que amable, había pensado. Lo que no sabía es que eso les decía a todos sus compradores.

Quiso entrar a una de las tiendas que anunciaban la venta de uno de sus mangas favoritos, pero su celular no había parado de sonar desde hace un rato, seguramente era su chófer completamente desesperado buscándola, se resignó a que su aventura terminara por hoy, había visto poco, pero había sido muy divertido, además había ganado una ración extra de fresas en su crepa, si, una buena ganancia para ser la primera vez que se escapaba.

Su familia tenía un control estricto sobre ella, sobre sus decisiones, sobre a qué universidad asistirá después de graduarse de la preparatoria, incluso sus amigos son elegidos por ellos, por supuesto personas de su misma clase social, ella no tenía ni voz ni voto en su casa, supone debe ser el peso de pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas en Japón. Su futuro ya está trazado por sus padres y no hay más opciones.

Saco su celular y observo las 49 llamadas perdidas y los 56 mensajes de texto, todos como ya había previsto de su chófer, sonrió con nerviosismo, debía llamarlo rápidamente y decirle donde estaba, no quería meterlo en problemas con sus padres.

Se detuvo.

Su dedo sobre la pantalla de su teléfono celular quedo a milímetros de deslizarse sobre el icono de llamada.

¿Exactamente dónde estaba?

Obviamente no lo sabía.

Y el terror le invadió por completo cuando su celular se apagó, se descompuso o se quedó sin batería, aposto por la segunda opción ya que había olvidado cargarlo la noche pasada.

—De acuerdo, no entres en pánico. –quiso calmarse, su corazón latía fuertemente, guardo el teléfono en sus bolsillos y decidió caminar un poco, quizás con suerte encontraría un teléfono público.

No debió salir sola de la escuela. Pero la rutina comenzaba a hartarla, casa-escuela, escuela-casa, estudiar y estudiar, cenar e irse a la cama, toda su vida desde que tiene memoria ha sido así, era natural que comenzara a fastidiarse, quería un poco de aventura, solo un poco, porque al final no era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a su padres, de otra manera hace mucho se habría desviado del camino que han trazado para ella.

Kuroko fue una buena amiga al distraer a su chófer, aunque a Kagami no pareció gustarle eso, detrás de los arbustos donde se escondían pudo ver la mueca del pelirrojo, ella había juntado sus manos y le había susurrado un lo siento, antes de salir corriendo.

Camina y sin pensarlo mucho dobla en la primera esquina, las pocas personas que pasan por ahí le miran fijamente, sus mejillas se cubren de un tenue rubor y acelera sus pasos, el uniforme de su escuela es bastante conocido, no por nada es el mejor -y más caro- de Japón.

Cando el ruido deja de estar presente, levanta la mirada, sus pasos poco a poco se detienen hasta que queda de pie frente a un camino sin salida.

— ¿Quién fue quien decidió seguir caminado en un lugar que no conoce? ¡Sí, yo!

Suspira resignada y da media vuelta, debe regresar sobre sus pasos, acomoda su mochila y su cabello.

Debe ser la única persona que vive en Tokyo y que no conoce para nada las calles de este lugar. Por lo menos no esas calles, sin embargo está más que acostumbrada a los restaurantes caros, a las tiendas más prestigiosas donde su madre compra su ropa, los salones de belleza y los más prestigiosos espas, esos lugares ella los conoce de memoria.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí. – Escucho y su corazón dio un salto, sus manos comenzaron a enfriarse al elevar la mirada y ver a varios chicos frente a ella, se temía lo peor.

—Una niña rica. – Reconocieron de inmediato el uniforme que portaba, no era difícil, sobre todo cuando el escudo del colegio estaba finamente bordado en la chaqueta.

—Awww, Aominecchi… sabes, quería comprar ese nuevo juego que vi hace algunos días, pero no tengo dinero suficiente. – el chico pelirrubio sonrió un poco, aquel a quien había llamado "Aominecchi" le miro a ella.

—No te preocupes Kise, aquí… — "Aominecchi" paso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. – Nuestra nueva amiga nos prestara un poco de dinero, ¿Verdad? – y aunque quería negarse todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir con miedo, su voz se había quedado atorada en su garganta.

De pronto todas esas noticias en la televisión y el periódico llegaron a su mente, "Muere al intentar escapar de un robo." "Los asaltantes le dispararon." "Se negó a darles dinero y fue asesinado."

—Kise, Aomine. — ¡Oh! Se llamaba Aomine. – Si Akashi les ve se enojara bastante, — Y ella quería que ese tal Akashi les viera. El peliverde acomodo sus gafas, ese chico a diferencia de estos otros dos vestía bastante normal.

El pelirrubio; Kise, vestía como todo una diva de los espectáculos, colores destellantes, colores que decían: Mírame.

En cambio el peliazul; Aomine, vestía más como todo un maleante, como esos rufianes de los que su madre hablaba tan despectivamente.

—Vamos, vamos… Ki-chan, Ao-chan. La pequeña chihuahua está temblando, no la asusten. – Un chico pelinegro -que salió de quien sabe dónde- se acercó a ellos, ese tal Aomine chasqueo su lengua y le dejo ir, literalmente sintió que una pesada carga era retirada de su espalda. En otras circunstancias el que le llamaran "Chihuahua" le molestaría en demasía, pero ahora podrían llamarla como quisieran.

—Takaocchi, solo bromeábamos. – Kise rió un poco, sus ojos cafés se conectaron con la mirada dorada del rubio, no parecían estar bromeando para nada. – Además esta niña andaba merodeando por nuestro territorio.

— ¿De cuándo acá tenemos territorio? — Pregunto Aomine confundido por las palabras del rubio, ganándose un fuerte codazo en su estómago, dejándolo sin aire y con un posible castigo para Kise más tarde.

—Ignoralos y dime tu nombre, pequeña chihuahua.

"¿Qué clase de educación tienes? debes decir primero tu nombre." – se imaginó diciendo estas palabras, pero negó inmediatamente despejando esa imagen de su mente, Takao alzo su ceja derecha creyendo que ese negación era porque no quería decir su nombre.

Estaba a punto de palmear su hombro y sonreí amigablemente, si no quería decir su nombre, no le obligaría a hacerlo.

—Kou. – Dio su nombre, puesto que "Kou" no era nadie, todos conocían a "Furihata Kou" la hija de Furihata Souta, el importante hombre de negocios y una de las personas más poderosas de Japón.

—Kise, que quieras ese juego no te da derecho a intimidar a las niñas pequeñas. – El ceño del castaño se frunció levemente, ese chico "Takaocchi" -ya podía hacerse una idea de su nombre- a su lado se carcajeo fuertemente, el peliverde acomodo sus gafas sin entender porque el pelinegro y ahora Kise y Aomine se reían de esa manera.

—Debes cambiar el aumento de tus lentes, Shin-chan. – el pelinegro limpio las lágrimas que bajan por sus ojos, después le señalo y el castaño solo pudo pensar en lo mal que estaba eso, — Esta chica asiste a la preparatoria Teiko, no es ninguna niña pequeña, lo parece pero no lo es.

Las mejillas del peliverde se enrojecieron y el castaño sonrió por eso.

—Bueno, pequeña chihuahua… ¿Estás perdida? ¿Dónde está tu amo? – Aomine se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa de burla, sabía que por más que le insultaran ella no diría nada, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se moría de miedo y en parte tenía razón, se había perdido.

—Basta, Ao-chan. – Ese chico pelinegro era como un dios para ella, su mano automáticamente se aferró a la camiseta de "Takaocchi".

Fue una acción enternecedora, Takao suspiro y sonrió levemente.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? A la pequeña zorra rubia… — la vista de todos se desvió inmediatamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, Kise frunció el ceño en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con la figura de esa persona, sonreía burlonamente.

—Hanamiya. – Murmuro Kise, ¿De dónde había salido ese chico? No lo sabe y se pregunta si en ese lugar todos tienen la costumbre de aparecer como fantasmas, ellos son como la versión mal educada de Kuroko, la peliceleste por lo menos se disculpa después de casi causarle un infarto por las repentinas apariciones y desapariciones.

—Al polluelo de la zanahoria… al estúpido Ahomine…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hanamiya?

— ¿Yo? – Se apunta mientas su risa se incrementa, ella solo quiere salir corriendo de ese lugar, regresar a su casa y olvidar todo lo ocurrido ese día. Ahora entiende porque no debe salir de casa, no está preparada para todo eso. – Es lo que debería preguntarle a ustedes… ¿Qué hace la Kiseki aquí?

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Caminar, respirar… no sé, ¿existir? –Contesta el pelirrubio y a ese tal Hanamiya no le hace gracia el sarcasmo de Kise.

—Quiero decir, que hacen en mi territorio.

— ¿Y desde cuando es tu territorio? ¿Acaso ya lo marcaste? ¿O es aquí donde te compran tus clientes? O pero aun ¿Es aquí donde te rompen el culo?

— ¡Ay dios! — murmuró la castaña, cubriendo sus oídos, no debía escuchar tantas malas palabras.

—Bueno ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kise? Él sabe mejor que nadie donde hay buenos sitios para venderse. – Aomine mordió su labio con fuerza y los ojos de Kise se cerraron fuertemente, Midorima y Takao fruncieron el ceño.

—Hana-chan… deberías irte. – Hanamiya observo con detenimiento a Takao, específicamente al pequeño bulto tembloroso tras él.

—Teiko… ¿Ahora van por las niñas ricas e indefensas?

—Déjale fuera de esto, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. – Explico Midorima, Kou asiente rápidamente y con fuerza, sus manos tiemblan y su mochila ha caído al piso, Takao chasquea su lengua.

—Es solo un cachorro perdido.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dan entonces? He estado planeado adoptar un perro, si es fino es mejor. – Y Kou se aferró a Takao, sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, no tenían por qué defenderlo, no eran compañeros, amigos o conocidos, Kou cerró sus ojos esperando que inevitablemente la dejaran sola.

—Lo siento, pero nosotros la vimos primero. – Y de nuevo la voz de otra persona que no conocía, un ruido tras ellos les alerto, Kou abrió sus ojos solo para ver como una barra de metal chocaba contra el piso, segundos después dos chicos más caían. – Es de cobardes atacar por sorpresa, Hanamiya.

— ¡Akashicchi!

—Bastardo, te dije a las cinco, ¿Qué hora crees que es?

—Las cinco. – Responde Midorima después de haber consultado con su celular.

—Eso no puede ser… — Aomine revisa la hora en su teléfono y efectivamente son cinco en punto, a su lado Kise intenta contener una sonrisa.

— ¡Kise, teme! – Takao y Kise se ríen un poco, olvidándose de Hanamiya, Kou en cambio sigue temblando, escucha los pasos acercándose, aquella misteriosa persona suelta un pequeño resoplido, Kou no lo noto en su momento por el miedo, pero cuando escucha nuevamente su voz:

—Deberías marcharte, Hanamiya, todos tus chicos se han ido. –Es completamente sensual, incluso alguien como ella puede darse cuenta, se parece un poco a la de su padre, por el modo tan seguro y firme de hablar, tan solo basta escucharlo para saber que está acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a que las obedezcan sin ningún pero de por medio.

—No te creas tanto, tu bastardo. — Hanamiya frunce el ceño, sus ojos se conectan de nuevo y sonríe levemente, después se va en silencio, su mirada y la de Akashi se conectan por algunos segundos, Hanamiya saca su lengua como un pequeño niño caprichoso, Akashi le ignora por completo.

Kou se recarga sobre la pared de ese callejón y se deja caer al piso, suficiente aventura por el resto de su vida.

Takao quiere acercarse a Kou.

—Oye… — pero es Akashi quien se inclina y toma el mentón de la chica. – Te he salvado. – Señala y Kou asiente sin poder hablar, la mirada carmín de ese sujeto es completamente diferente a la de cualquier otra persona, es aterradora y al mismo tiempo atrayente – Pero no sé quién demonios eres tú.

—Kou. – Susurra cuando es capaz de formular palabras coherentes.

—Bien, Kou. Si no quieres meterte en problemas te sugiero que vayas a casa y no vuelvas por aquí, ese sujeto te ha marcado y no parara hasta que… —Akashi se mantiene en silencio por algunos segundos. – No tienes por qué saberlo, mientras te mantengas alejada… no creo que se atreva a hacerte algo.

Pero Kou no se levanta, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y desvía la mirada, está claro que Akashi indirectamente le ha dicho que debe irse y por supuesto que lo entiende, por otra parte es lo único que desea, irse a casa. Pero…

No quiere decirlo, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

— ¿Kou-chan?

— ¿Koucchi?

Midorima y Aomine observan con detenimiento la escena, sin meterse en más líos, porque ya han armado uno grande por culpa de esa chihuahua.

La mirada de Kou es cubierta por su flequillo y sus labios se mueven, sus mejillas se cubren de un adorable sonrojo cuando escucha la risa de Akashi.

— _No me puedo mover y estoy perdida._

Era sin duda alguna una chica criada en una burbuja de cristal.

...

...

Las mejillas de Kou no pueden enrojecerse más.

—Sujétate con fuerza. – Le escucha gritar, Kou asiente y sus brazos se aferran a la cintura del pelirrojo, el aroma de la loción que utiliza es deliciosa, perfecta para él, la chaqueta de cuero negro, combina perfectamente con esa monstruosa motocicleta, el cabello de Akashi es acariciado por el viento ya que el único casco que tiene se lo ha prestado a ella.

—Sí. – grita Kou y el motor de la moto ruge con fuerza, Akashi acelera cuando siente el firme agarre de Kou.

Esquiva con facilidad los pocos autos que hay, acelerando cada vez más escuchando con orgullo el rugido de su moto y sonriendo por el temblor de la pequeña castaña cada vez que acelera.

Kou le observa nuevamente, su piel, sus ojos, su rostro, recordar su voz hace que su corazón se acelere sin control, fácilmente podría competir contra la moto y ganaría. Sus mejillas se sonrojan, pero gracias al casco que lleva puesto es casi imposible que Akashi pueda verlo. Cierra sus ojos y descansa su rostro sobre la espalda de Akashi, le gustaría preguntar su nombre, de hecho le gustaría saber un poco más de él, de sus amigos...

Pero eso no será posible.

Este día será solo un sueño guardado en el fondo de su corazón, la calidez de Akashi, su mirada y su voz. Se pregunta si acaso valió la pena, desobedecer a sus padres, escapar de la escuela, el regaño que quizás se llevara cuando llegue a casa.

No lo sabe, ahora no quiere pensar en nada más. Solo quiere embriagarse con la loción de Akashi, solo quiere seguir sintiendo su calidez y escuchar de nuevo su voz.

Cuando llegue a casa se preocupara por su madre.

...

...

— ¿No la dejaste en casa? – Kou buscaba entre sus cosas su cartera, la chica al frente mantenía su sonrisa fingida, esperando por el pago de la comida; su amiga peliceleste pregunto nuevamente cuanto era y pago la cantidad que le había pedido, Kou suspiro y tomo la bandeja.

—Lo siento, te pagare después. – Siguió a la peliceleste hasta la mesa que Kagami había apartado para ellas, en cuanto Kou y Kuroko tomaron asiento, el pelirrojo se despidió de ellos para luego salir corriendo, seguramente hacia el gimnasio, las practicas del club de básquet no tardarían en comenzar.

—Deberías preocuparte más por la identificación de estudiante que iba ahí, ¿No está tu dirección y teléfono apuntados en ella? – Kou rasco su mejilla y asintió despacio, de nuevo toma su mochila y busca en ella, pero ahí no hay nada, trata de recordar si es que la saco en casa.

Pero eso es imposible porque apenas puso un pie dentro su madre ya le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y un regaño que duro un buen rato, su chófer se había visto afectado y se disculpó con él. Subió a su habitación y dejo la mochila en su escritorio después fue directo a la ducha y a dormir.

—Sí, es posible que si la haya perdido. – Termina por aceptar su situación. Suspira antes de tomar el tenedor y picar su comida, su apetito se ha disminuido por tan bochornosa escena y por supuesto el pesar de haber perdido su billetera, el dinero es lo que menos le importa, como ha dicho Kuroko su credencial de estudiante estaba ahí.

—Olvídate un poco de eso y dime ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien… creo… no lo sé… — las mejillas de Kou se sonrojan y la curiosidad de Kuroko crece.

—Anda cuéntame…

—Bueno, es muy diferente a los lugares que frecuentamos…

—Eso lo sé, Himuro-san dice que es muy divertido.

—Y también es aterrador… — Kou le cuenta sus aventuras fuera de la escuela, fuera de esa sobreprotección que mantienen en ellas, en un mundo que es totalmente desconocido para ellas y que por esa misma razón es tan atrayente. Kuroko escucha primero con una sonrisa, después con verdadero terror, ¿Territorio, divas, maleantes, chihuahuas, palabras sucias y un chico de mirada intensa?

— ¿Así que este chico, Akashi, te salvo? – Kou asiente y Kuroko es consciente de la sonrisa en el rostro de Kou. — ¿Y después te llevo hasta tu casa?

—Sí. Bueno, no directamente a mi casa, le pedí que me dejara algunas cuadras antes.

.

— _¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo después de apagar el motor de la motocicleta, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y solo en ese instante fue consciente de lo tarde que era, había disfrutado mucho ese -forzado- paseo en moto._

— _Sí, mis padres no saben que escape de la escuela… y… — jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos._

— _Lo entiendo. – Kou hizo una pequeña reverencia, después volvió a agradecerle y le pidió disculpas también por las molestias causadas. – ¿Por qué te disculpas?_

— _Te viste forzado a traerme hasta aquí ¡Tenían algo importante que hacer, ¿no?!_

— _¿Importante? – Akashi repitió burlonamente. – Si para ti importante es ir a divertirse a los vídeo juegos y pasar el rato bebiendo… pues sí, era importante, importantísimo de hecho. – las mejillas de Kou se sonrojaron, avergonzada comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y mientras más avanzaba, su pecho dolía. — ¡Oye! – le llamo Akashi, Kou había sonreído, Akashi le alcanzo en menos de dos segundos, le tomo del hombro y le hizo girarse, la sonrisa que Akashi le mostraba nunca podría desaparecer de su mente, aunque intentara olvidarla._

 _Quiero quedarme con él… Quiero conocerlo un poco más. — Pensó Kou cuando los ojos carmín de Akashi volvieron a conectarse con los suyos._

 _Akashi le señalo._

— _¿Me regresas mi casco? – Pregunto tratando de contener la risa, el rostro de Kou -literalmente- se encendió, haciendo movimientos innecesarios con sus brazos y ruidos extraños, finalmente después de casi cinco minutos, la castaña pudo devolver el casco y Akashi pudo volver al lugar donde pertenecía._

 _Cuando Akashi encendió su moto, le dio un último vistazo a la chica, sonrió cínicamente cuando metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta._

 _..._

 _..._

—Parece que Kagami-kun no podrá acompañarnos hoy. – Suspira la pequeña peliceleste y Kou es capaz de ver decepción en sus ojos.

—Es una lástima. – El chófer abre la puerta trasera para que la peliceleste ingrese, segundos después es Kou quien sube. – ¿A dónde quieres ir, Tetsu? – Pregunta Kou, Tetsuko vuelve a suspirar, la castaña sonríe, Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuko han sido amigos desde pequeños, no es secreto para nadie el gran amor que ambos se tienen, ni siquiera para sus padres que han aprobado el noviazgo entre sus hijos. Mucho tiene que ver la gran posición de sus parejas. A veces el dinero trae cosas buenas, muchas otras veces solo trae infelicidad.

Su chofer enciende el auto, Tetsuko ha salido de ese estado de ensoñación y Kou pregunta nuevamente sobre el sitio al que deberían ir.

—No tengo idea, quería ver la película, pero…

—Lo sé, no sería divertido si no tenemos a Kagami para asustarlo. – Tetsuko asiente varias veces y su chófer no puede evitar que una pequeña risa escape de sus labios.

.

—Ahhh…

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Gorou-san? – Kou baja la ventanilla del auto, minutos antes su chofer les había pedido que se mantuvieran dentro, Kou sonaba preocupada, pero la sonrisa gentil del hombre le tranquilizo un poco.

—Es solo una llanta, se ha pinchado. La cambiare de inmediato y seguiremos con nuestro camino. – Kou asiente.

—Oye… — Tetsuko le llama, Kou vuelve a subir la venta y regresa toda su atención a su amiga peliceleste, Tetsuko señala el parque que está a algunas cuadras atrás, su chófer ha sacado la llanta de refacción y algunas otras cosas necesarias para reemplazar la llanta ponchada. – Vamos ahí.

—Pero…

—Anda, mientras cambian el neumático.

Kou abre la puerta y Tetsuko hace lo mismo, su chófer le pide que regrese dentro y Kou con una mirada suplicante le dice que ambas desean ir al parque, Gorou suspira pesadamente, el parque no esta tan lejos y parece una zona segura, sin embargo no desea correr el riesgo, si algo llegase a pasarle a esa pequeña podía ir despidiéndose no solo de su trabajo, también de su vida.

—De acuerdo. – Termino cediendo, Kou era una chica amable, tenía una bonita sonrisa que alegraba sus días, cuando gentilmente le saludaba, cuando preguntaba por su día, por su familia y sabía que no solo era cortesía, era su manera de ser, inocente e ingenua. – Pero solo serán diez minutos.

Ambas chicas asintieron y como normalmente lo hacían se sujetaron de las manos, caminaron rápidamente no se arriesgarían a que esos diez minutos se terminarán solo en el trayecto.

— ¿Deberíamos comprar uno de esos? – Con entusiasmo Tetsuko se acerca al vendedor. — ¿Disculpa pero que es esto?

—Vamos chica no seas idiota, es un algodón de azúcar.

— ¿Se come? – Pregunto esta vez Kou, observando con atención ese "Algodón de azúcar" el vendedor frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que se come, ¿Van a comprar o no?

Tetsuko asiente, pidiendo dos. Kou toma un poco y sonríe al ver como se desprende con facilidad. Tetsuko y Kou comen un poco y la dulzura invade sus papilas, el vendedor les mira extrañado, es como si nunca hubieran visto o comido uno, repentinamente la alegría de esas chicas tontas es bastante divertida. Son como dos bebes descubriendo el mundo que les rodea. Cuando las chicas se van, él saca el billete que la chiquilla peliceleste le dio, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa e intenta llamar ala mocosa, pero ya no las puede ver, deja su puesto, pero no va tan lejos… las busca pero no hay nadie ya.

Esa chica le había dado un billete de mil yenes.

—Deberían llamarlo nube de azúcar. – Comenta la castaña, — es como estar comiéndose una.

—Me pregunto si así sabrán las nubes.

—Tal vez. – Tetsuko sonrió al igual que Kou, por supuesto sabían que las nubes no tenían sabor, una nube es un hidrometeoro que consiste en una masa visible formada por cristales de nieve o gotas de agua microscópicas suspendidas en la atmósfera. Una explicación bastante científica para esas bonitas camas de algodón en el cielo, cuando su maestro se lo había explicado se había tardado bastante en asimilarlo, pero era normal, siendo que apenas tenía seis años.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar, los diez minutos ya han pasado. – le muestra la pantalla de su teléfono celular, si no regresan pronto Gorou les irá a buscar, lo que menos quieren es causarle más problemas al pobre hombre, que ya había tenido bastantes la noche pasada cuando su madre le había gritado, Kou realmente se había sentido culpable por ello.

—Solo iré a compra una botella de agua… puedes adelantarte Tetsu.

—De acuerdo, le diré a Gorou-san.

Ambas toman un camino totalmente diferente, Kou busca por todos lados algún puesto o tienda donde pueda comprar una bebida, si no logra encontrarlo rápidamente tendrá que regresar al auto y esperar para comprarla.

Suspira al sentirse derrotada, debería regresar y no seguir caminando, ahora todo lo que ve son árboles, algunas bancas y uno que otro pajarito, además ¿Con que dinero se suponía pagaría por la botella?

—Olvide por completo que perdí mi cartera. – sonríe un poco, sus pasos se detienen y una fuerte ráfaga de viento, sacude cabello, las ramas de los arboles crujen, el cielo luce despejado y no parece que vaya a llover, era solo la travesura del viento.

Su mano es tomada con fuerza, Kou deja escapar un vergonzoso grito y sus mejillas se cubren de un tenue sonrojo cuando escucha la conocida risa de Akashi.

—Me asustaste, casi me da un infarto. – Susurra mientras se lleva su mano libre hasta su pecho, su corazón palpita como loco, aunque no sabe si es por el susto o por volver a ver a ese chico.

—Es culpa tuya, estuve llamándote muchas veces.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Lo siento mucho, no preste atención!

—Sí, lo supuse. – Akashi señalo al frente, Kou siguió la dirección de su dedo y vio con horror las escaleras delante de ella, si hubiera seguido avanzando hubiera caído, de no haberle detenido quizás se habría lastimado. – Por cierto, encontré esto… supongo que es tuyo. – Akashi mete una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta, Kou le ve un poco inquieto y su mirada brilla con emoción cuando Akashi extiende su billetera.

—Debió haberse caído… — susurra, Akashi observa la reacción de la chica castaña, dentro de la cartera de esa chica ya no hay ni un solo billete, puesto que habían sido destinados para la diversión de la noche pasada. Esperaba ver una mueca de decepción, de enfado, quizás una mirada que le culpara a él, pero solo vio una sonrisa. – Muchas gracias.

—Está vacía. – Señalo. Kou asintió y aunque ahora era más pequeña su sonrisa seguía ahí. — ¿Tenias dinero en ella o me equivoco?

—Solo quince mil yenes, — dice como si esa cantidad fuera poca cosa. – Pero el dinero no me importaba tanto.

—Es cierto, puedes pedirle a tu papi que te dé más cuando tú quieras ¿Verdad? – Kou asintió. Esa chica debía ser una idiota.

Akashi suspiro, había pensado que tendría un poco de diversión con ella, molestarla un poco por la cartera y después dejarle en claro; si es que llegaba a reclamarle por el dinero, que no le pagaría nada, había sido justo pensó Akashi, cuando la noche pasada había tomado la billetera, por las molestias que se tomó en llevarle a su casa y por la gasolina, que no había sido un recorrido pequeño.

— ¿Akashi-san? – Llamo la castaña, Akashi regreso su mirada a esos ojos cafés y sonrió. No sabía si era una idiota o solo una chica demasiado ingenua pero Kou le agradaba, solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para sentirse culpable por el dinero.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Quería… caminar un poco nada más ¿Y Akashi-san?

—Igual, solo caminar… alejarme un poco del grupo escandaloso…

— ¡Ohm, es verdad! Emmm… Akashi-san, me gustaría agradecerle por las molestias de ayer y las de hoy… ¿Hay algo que le gustaría tener o comer? – El temblor en el cuerpo de la castaña era evidente, quizás si alguna otra persona le hubiera dicho eso, se habría ganado un buen golpe en el rostro, pero las palabras de esa chiquilla aunque eran iguales al mismo tiempo eran diferentes, no las decía con prepotencia, tampoco lo hacía por hacerle sentir mal, simplemente quería agradecerle. Y él no era nadie para quitarle las ganas de ser agradecida.

—Ahora mismo no quiero nada… — Pero los quince mil yenes habían sido pago suficiente.

—Debe haber algo que quieras ¿Una nueva moto?

— ¿Qué? No… — Entonces Kou fue consciente por primera vez del moretón que Akashi tenía en una de sus mejillas, casi por inercia Kou elevo su mano, el golpe se veía doloroso, tanto como para hacerlo quejarse al contacto con su mano, se preguntó cómo es que no lo había notado antes.

— ¿Te duele? Deberíamos ir al médico. – Su preocupación era un tanto adorable, sobre todo esa manera de exagerar las cosas, Akashi le detuvo antes de que llamara a emergencias.

—Está bien, es solo un golpe… ese estúpido de Hanamiya no sabe cuándo rendirse.

— ¿Acaso le hiciste algo malo?

— ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Seguro? – Pregunta Kou.

.

— _Te amo. – Takao había dejado caer su soda al piso, Aomine escupió su bebida y casi se ahoga cuando el líquido subió por su nariz._

— _También yo. – Hanamiya había sonreído y Kise a su lado no podía creer las palabras de Akashi, es decir ese chico era HETERO y todo mundo lo sabía._

— _¿También me amas?_

— _No, yo también me amo. – Y Akashi sonrió, Aomine se carcajeo y diciendo "Buena esa" choco la palma con el pelirrojo, Takao tomo el hombro de Hanamiya e intento animarlo, Hanamiya se levantó de su asiento y salió rápidamente del restaurante, sus mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas y varias lagrimas cayendo._

 _._

—No, nada de nada.

— ¿Seguro que no te duele? – Akashi negó levemente mientras tomaba la mano de Kou y la retiraba de su mejilla con gentileza, claro que le dolía, si le habían pegado y él no era precisamente de piedra, sin embargó no iba a ponerse a llorar delante de Kou solo por un golpe así.

—Todos los golpes duelen Kou.

—Bueno si… pero…

El teléfono de Akashi sonó varias veces antes de que el pelirrojo contestara la llamada, fue entonces que también se dio cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo Akashi sostuvo su mano, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su corazón que había comenzado a calmarse volvió a palpitar como loco, el silencio del parque le incomodaba, tenía miedo de que Akashi pudiera escuchar a su loco corazón.

—En el parque. – Le escucho decir, — Con Kou. – los ojos de Akashi se posaron en ella. – No grites Kazunari. ¿Cuándo te he mentido? – entonces Akashi le extendió el teléfono celular, Kou frunció levemente el ceño al no entender lo que Akashi quería. – Di: Hola Kazunari.

Obedientemente Kou recito las palabras que Akashi le había pedido.

—Hola Kazunari.

— ¿Contento? – Akashi soltó su mano por fin y Kou se sintió extrañamente vacía. — Por supuesto que no. — Akashi se escuchaba bastante alterado. – Dile a esa rubia idiota que no haga nada hasta que yo llegue y por favor trata de calmar a Daiki. – Akashi corto la llamada, guardo su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos y saco las llaves de su moto,— Nos vemos después Kou.— Kou quiso tomar su mano de nuevo, quiso preguntar qué había pasado y porque se iba, quería decirle que deseaba hablar un poco más con él, sus labios formaban una fina línea tratando de mantenerse en silencio.

Ese nos vemos después que Akashi le había dado fue como una promesa para ella, aunque quizás para Akashi no significara nada.

Akashi debía darse prisa e irse de inmediato, escucho a Kou decir un:

—Sí, nos vemos después. – segundos más tarde su teléfono volvió a sonar, antes de comenzar a caminar y bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña volvió a contestar, de nuevo era ese molesto Kazunari.

— ¿Qué? – La voz que escucho del otro lado de la línea no era de quien esperaba. Un grito que casi le rompe el tímpano, más tarde sin ninguna duda mataría al rubio. –Kise… espero que estés listo para morir.

—Solo quería decirte que si estas en el parque central ni se te ocurra dejar solo ala chihuahuita, Hanamiya aun anda por allí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo mis contactos.

Akashi suspiro.

—Que quieres que haga, no es mi problema. – se escuchó un ruido, después varios más, seguramente Takao forcejeaba con el pelirrubio por el teléfono.

—Claro que es tu problema, es el problema de todos… —Takao volvía a fastidiarlo con su voz

— ¿Qué, quieres que la lleve acaso?

—Oye, esa es una buena idea.

—Debes estar loco.

—Yo solo te advierto que si algo le pasa ala pequeña Kou-chan no te dejare vivir en paz lo que me resta de vida y si muero antes que tu regresare de la muerte para golpearte con una cuchara.

— ¿Una cuchara? – Pregunto divertido, automáticamente Kou sonrió por la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Una cuchara, a menos que prefieras un bate de béisbol… aunque me pregunto si siendo un fantasma podre tomarlo. – Akashi no sabe si debe tomar en serio o no las palabras de Takao, a veces se pregunta porque aún sigue siendo amigo de esos chicos. – De todos modos, trae a Kou-chan.

— ¿Me estas ordenando, Kazunari?

—No, solo te estoy pidiendo un favor y Aka-chan me debe muchos favores.

—Debes tener muchas bolas para hablarle a si a tu emperador.

—No es que tanga bolas o no, eso ya te lo dirá después Shin-chan, — En el fondo Akashi pudo escuchar un "Takao" ese sin duda alguna había sido Midorima, lo podía imaginar con las mejillas rojas. — solo tengo favores por cobrar y este es muy barato, es más te daré una promoción de tres por uno.

—Que sean cuatro y estamos bien.

—De acuerdo.

La llamada se cortó y Akashi volvió a guardar su teléfono.

—Kou.

— ¿Si?

…

...

Kou ladeo su rostro. Su ceño se frunció y se preguntó cómo es que había accedido a subirse a la moto de Akashi nuevamente. Después recordó el método tan bajo e infantil que había utilizado, gritando un "¿Ese no es Hanamiya?" seguido de un "Ven, tenemos que ocultarte."

Y ahora estaba en un lugar que no conocía, rodeado de personas que no conocía, temblando como -y odiaba admitirlo, pero en parte tenia verdad- un chihuahua, sonriendo con nerviosismo, siguiendo al pelirrojo a donde quiera que este fuera.

—Parece que llegamos antes.

Era una cancha de básquet, ya bastante vieja y por lo visto bastante usada, sus ojos se toparon con un sujeto de apariencia tosca, mucho más alto que él y que Akashi, la camiseta que llevaba dejaba a la vista los tatuajes en su brazo, los piercings en su labio y ceja le llamaron la atención. Cuando este chico le vio, Kou salto, desviando de inmediato su vista, fue mal educado de su parte, no debió hacerlo, pero tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera podía respirar bien.

—Oye, tranquila, Kou. – Y tampoco dejaba respirar a Akashi, no cuando se aferraba a él como una niña pequeña. – No te comerán, siempre y cuando no te separes de mi lado. – Era lo único que jamás haría, se pegaría a Akashi como una lapa.

— ¡Ey, Akashi!

— ¡Ooohhh, papa! – Kou se sintió diminuta al lado de ese chico, aún más alto que el anterior, Akashi lo había saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora mismo hablan de… alguna cosa, no lo supo, estaba demasiado concentrada en la altura de ese chico. — ¿Qué tal este año? ¿Creen que nos van a ganar?

—Claro que no, aquí todos aspiran al segundo puesto mientras ustedes estén aquí, incluso Hanamiya sabe eso.

—Seee. – Kou sonrió un poco, puede que dieran miedo -por lo menos a ella le aterraban- pero parecían ser buenas personas.

—Escuche que Seirin se retira este año.

—Al parecer por culpa de Hanamiya, lesiono a Kiyoshi, es bastante grave según me dijo Satsuki.

—Ese chico, antes era como una dulce princesa… — Kou no se lo puede imaginar, no al menos al Hanamiya que ella conoce. —Me pregunto qué le ocurrió para que cambiase de esa manera.

—También me hago esa pregunta todos los días.

—Akashicchi… — Kise le ignora por completo llegando directamente con el pelirrojo, se limpia las lágrimas que ha derramado y se para frente a Akashi. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya no te duele donde te pego Hanamiya? Porqué clarito vi como lloraste. – Kou contiene las ganas de reír, las mejillas de Akashi adquieren un leve sonrojo.

—Cállate Ryouta yo no llore. Era la alergia, Hanamiya pega como niña.

— ¿Cuál alergia?

—La que me da cada vez que escucho tus lloriqueos, de no haber sido por ti habría esquivado perfectamente esos golpes.

—Ahhh, no… Akashicchi yo no tengo la culpa, yo solo animaba a Aominecchi. – Kise frunce levemente el ceño e infla sus mejillas graciosamente, después de casi cinco minutos el pelirrubio por fin la nota. – Koucchi, viniste…

— ¿Kise-san? – Le llama con timidez, temerosa a equivocarse con sus nombres. El pelirrubio asiente con emoción y como es natural en él, se lanza sobre la pequeña chica.

—Basta Ryouta.

—Perdón, pero tengo debilidad por las cosas adorables y pequeñas.

— ¡KOU-CHAN! – Takao es un poco más salvaje a la hora de abrazar a Kou, ambos terminan en el piso, Kou se queja por la aparatosa caída, no fue tan dolorosa como se ve, sin embargo si este chico no le dejaba respirar con normalidad terminaría desmayándose.

—Basta, Takao… — Midorima levanta al pelinegro sin ninguna dificultad. Akashi ayuda a la castaña a ponerse de pie, Aomine viene justo tras todos ellos, discutiendo con otro grupo de personas que no conoce de nada o eso piensa.

— ¿Furi? / ¿Ko-chan?

— ¿Kagami, Himuro-san? – Kou observo con gran asombro a Kagami Taiga y a su hermano, Himuro Tatsuya, ambos chicos llevaban ropa deportiva y jugaban con un balón de básquet, el cual había caído en cuanto le habían visto.

—Oye, no la están intimidando ¿Verdad? – Tatsuya se apresuró hasta llegar a ellos, tomando la muñeca de Kou.

—Para nada… —Negó fervientemente Kou, sonriendo y tratando de evitar una pelea. – Son mis amigos.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes este tipo de amigos? – Pregunta Kagami, no es su intención ofender a nadie, ese chico es demasiado inocente como para hacer algo así, no es un secreto para nadie que su madre sea selectiva con las amistades que frecuenta, tanto su familia como su hija en la escuela o fuera de ella.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? –Aomine quien está más cerca de Kagami tomo al chico de la playera, mostrándole su puño, listo para impactarse contra su rostro, molesto por las palabras de ese niño rico.

—No tengo ninguno. – Contesto Kagami.

—Basta, Daiki. – el peliazul chasqueo su lengua y soltó al chico, Kagami inmediatamente se acercó a la pequeña castaña, todavía un poco preocupado, hecho un pequeño vistazo y nada parecía estar mal con ella, parecía un poco asustada, pero esos temblores eran bastante naturales en ella cuando se sentía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?

—No sé… — murmuro, su mano manteniéndose siempre aferrada a la camiseta de Akashi. Kagami la veía fijamente, Himuro tomo el hombro de su hermano y le aparto un poco.

—Cálmate, Taiga, Ko-chan dice que ellos son sus amigos.

—Así es, la pequeña chihuahua es nuestra amiga. – Takao la abrazo y ella sonrió, un pequeño sentimiento cálido nacía en su pecho, que la llamaran "amiga" le gustaba bastante.

— ¿Chihuahua?

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde ayer cuando se perdió por nuestras calles.

— ¡Ko-chan! – Himuro la miro alarmado, como si ahora mismo estuviera perdida.

— ¿Vamos a jugar o no?

—Murasakibaracchi… tú traidor…— Kou reconoció a Murasakibara Atsushi, un amigo de Himuro, desde hace algunos meses ellos dos siempre andaban juntos, algunas veces el pelimorado le recogía en la universidad, lo conoció solo de vista, nunca intercambio palabras con él y no fue porque no quisiera, más bien jamás se dio esa situación. Nunca pensó, ni siquiera llego a imaginar que Murasakibara era amigo de estas personas. – Te cambias de equipo solo porque tu novio te lo pidió…

—Kise-chin, él no tiene nada que ver en esto y no es mi novio.

— ¿No? – Takao y Kise contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno si, pero también es por los dulces. — Que les cambiara solo porque ese chico se dejara besar, tocar y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, no era de hermanos.

— ¿Que tienen que ver los dulces aquí?

—Nada, nada… —Himuro cubrió la boca de Atsushi antes de que siguiera hablando, por las mejillas sonrojadas del pelinegro, prefirieron ya no seguir insistiendo.

—Vamos, Ki-chan. – Takao llamo al pelirrubio, Kise asintió.

Ambos suspiraron y apuntaron al pelimorado.

— ¡Oh, no! –susurro Murasakibara. – Todo menos eso.

— ¡Deshonor! ¡Deshonor sobre toda tu familia! ¡Deshonrado tú! ¡Deshonrado tu novio!

— ¿Qué? — Exclama molesto el pelinegro, sin entender del todo las estupideces de esos dos chicos, Midorima y Aomine niegan, apartándose lo más posible, si alguien pregunta, no los conocen. –¿Que se supone que eso signif…? – Murasakibara cubrió la boca del pelinegro.

—Shhhiii, Muro-chin, no los provoques o se pondrán más pesados.

— ¡Oye! – Grito Takao sintiéndose ofendido.

—Estúpido Murasakibaracchi… ¡Yo no estoy gordo!

—Pero tu ni siquiera me has quitado el "Honor"… — las mejillas de Kou se encendieron, igual las de Kagami, Takao y Kise intentaron contener una carcajada.

—Basta, Ryouta, Kazunari…

— ¡Pero Akashicchi! Este traidor nos cambió, así de fácil se fue con los enemigos...

—Anda Kise, ve a cambiarte o ¿piensas jugar vestido de esa manera? – Aomine le guio gentilmente hasta los vestidores, parecían viejos pero estaba bien cuidados gracias a ellos, limpios y ordenados, solo les hacía falta una buena pintada y estarían como nuevos.

—Tienes razón, no puedo ensuciar mi ropa. – Solo había dos cosas que Kise amaba más que a nada, su ropa y a Aomine, y él peliazul lo sabía.

—Tks, Kise ha caído. – Exclamo Takao al ver como Aomine se llevaba a su compañero. – Ese bastardo tiene buenas cartas.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso. – Murmuro Akashi.

Kou negó levemente, el rubor en sus mejillas le hacía verse aun más adorable, su sonrisa era la más hermosa que jamás haya vista, resplandeciente y cálida, Akashi se perdió en su mirada amable. El temblor en Kou había desaparecido por completo, se veía mucho más segura, le molesta un poco esa cercana que mantiene con Himuro y Kagami, le molesta que sonría de esa manera tan amigable a otras personas.

Mientras Akashi ata las agujetas de sus tenis, observa como Kagami palmea varas veces la cabeza de Kou, ella sonríe y le dice algo, no puede escucharlo, están demasiado lejos, Kagami se acerca un poco y toca su cabello, las mejillas de Kou se ruborizan y Kagami le muestra la basura que estaba atorada en su cabello.

—Aomine. – Susurra el emperador, el peliazul lanza el balón por supuesto encestando, se acerco a su capitán y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, Midorima acomodo sus lentes, sintiendo la misma sensación de peligro que Aomine. – Los vamos a destrozar.

—Eso es lo que solemos hacer, Akashi.

…

...

—Ok, pequeña Kou… serás mi compañera hoy, así que no desfallezcas. – Kou asintió, sonriendo tímidamente, estar tan cercano a ese chico le hacía sentirse rara, hacia que su corazón se acelerara y que sus manos sudaran y se congelaran.

—Sera pan comido.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más interesante y apostamos?

—No creo que debas hacer eso, Akashi-san…

— ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno… — Kou no era muy atlética, era torpe y bastante lenta.

—Confía en mí. – Susurro, de nuevo sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, escucho su risa, sintió su mirada en ella, era casi como si el mundo entero desapareciera por completo.

—Confiare en ti, pero no me culpes después si perdemos.

—Eso sería imposible. – Dijo el pelirrojo completamente confiado. – Mis palabras son absolutas, Kou.

— ¡¿Que apostaremos, Akashicchi?! – Kise lucia entusiasmado, Aomine jugada con el balón de básquet lanzándolo hacia la canasta, estaban perdidos, desde un principio no tuvieron oportunidad, fueron los pensamientos de Kou al ver como cada lanzamiento entraba en la canasta.

—El almuerzo, tengo hambre y quiero una hamburguesa.

—De acuerdo. –Asintió Akashi, era lindo el que confiara en ella, la mirada de Kou se enfoco en Takao y Midorima ambos sentados en las bancas cercanas a la cancha, tenía muchas –dos— opciones para jugar y vencer… por dios ellos eran dioses en el básquet, el juego que había tenido contra Kagami e Himuro se lo había demostrado, jamás había visto a Kagami perder de esa panera, él era el as de Teiko.

No entendía mucho sobre básquet, salvo las pocas cosas que Akashi le había explicado, pero sin duda durante ese juego se dio cuenta de cuan buenos eran. Sus ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento de Akashi, su manera de jugar era…

Incluso ella que no sabía nada de básquet se emocionaba con las jugadas y pases, con los -ahora sabia su nombre- dribles, celebraba cada canasta de Akashi, cuando el juego termino su garganta dolía, era la primera vez que gritaba y se reía de esa manera, las ocurrencias de Takao y Kise eran realmente divertidas.

Se sintió libre.

—No hablemos más entonces, juguemos. –exclamo el peliazul impaciente por jugar, Akashi sonrió y fue una sonrisa bastante insolente.

—Bien.

— ¡Tu puedes Kou-chan! – Takao le sonrió desde lejos, alzando su mano saludándola.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. – Kou hizo una educada reverencia, su cabello caía al frente como una cortina, Akashi suspiro y se acerco a ella.

Jugó por pocos minutos con su cabello.

—Tu cabello será un estorbo. – Exclamo frunciendo levemente el ceño, era mucho más suave de lo que se imagino, desprendía un delicioso aroma a vainilla y brillaba hermosamente, suponía debía ser normal para una chica tan educada y de clase alta.

Kou tomo las puntas de su cabello, su mirada se torno triste, decepcionada.

—No lo tomes a mal, tu cabello largo es muy bonito. Me gusta, – sus mejillas se ruborizaron, Akashi tomo el flequillo de Kou y lo puso tras la oreja de la chica, adoraba ver como su piel se teñía de rojo, sonreía orgullosamente al saber que él era el responsable de ello. – Átalo. – Pidió, Kou asintió obedeciendo al pelirrojo inmediatamente.

Kou ato su cabello en una coleta alta, Akashi sonrió después de asentir.

—Empecemos entonces.

…

—Repítelo de nuevo. – Pidió Takao, era el único que podía hablar en esa situación.

—Jamás he comido una hamburguesa, ¿Dónde están los cubiertos y las servilletas? – Después da varios segundos, en los cuales incluso la señorita que los atendía se había quedado congelada, fue Kise quien comenzó a reír escandalosamente, Kou se sintió apenada, tanto que sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Lo siento, pequeña Chihuahua…

—No necesitas cubiertos para comerlo. – Explico el peliverde.

Las hamburguesas, las papas fritas y las sodas llegaron a su mesa, la comida lucia apetitosa, pero Kou no veía ni el tenedor ni el cuchillo, además de las palabras de Midorima, se pregunto cómo demonios se comería su hamburguesa.

—Mira. – Le inicio el pelirrojo, Akashi tomo la hamburguesa con ambas manos y después se la llevo a la boca mordiéndola, la cátsup goteo en su plato, tomo una servilleta de papel y se limpio la boca, su mirada viajo por toda la mesa, Kise bañaba con cátsup sus papas fritas, Aomine devoraba su comida, Takao retiraba los pepinillos y se los daba al peliverde y aunque Midorima le reprendía con palabras sus acciones indicaban que no estaba tan molesto con el pelinegro, además el se comía los pepinillos.

Era lindo comer con otras personas. Era lindo comer con sus amigos, con sonrisas en la mesa, juegos y platicas de cualquier tema, desde el más interesante -según Kise- hasta el más insulso.

En casa se comía en completo silencio, los platillos más selectos y prestigiados, sin hacer demasiados ruidos con los cubiertos, sin risas, sin pláticas, incluso parecía que respirar estaba prohibido, además cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, ella tenía que comer sola en ese enorme comedor para quince personas.

En esa pequeña mesa para cuatro personas, Kou por primera vez probo una hamburguesa, por primera vez se sintió completa.

Kou sonrió, saboreando su comida, Akashi tomo otra servilleta y limpio la boca de Kou, sus ojos emocionados, como los de una niña pequeña descubriendo el mundo le hechizaron, toda esa ternura, ingenuidad y belleza.

— ¿Qué tal, verdad que sabe bien? – Takao le pregunto a Kou.

— ¡Si, muy rica! – asintió, emocionada por descubrir nuevas cosas, logrando que todos ellos sonrieran por la honestidad en sus palabras y acciones.

— ¿Quieres ir a jugar después de comer, Kou-chan?

— ¿Puedo ir? — le pregunto a Akashi, demasiada ternura para el pelirrojo, su mirada anhelante y la manera de morderse el labio.

Akashi asintió.

…

...

—Kou. – la voz de su madre resonó por todo el recibidor, Kou soltó la manija de la puerta para regresar y ver a su madre bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, madre?

—Quiero hablar contigo. Sin peros… — Agredo después de ver la réplica en el rostro de su pequeña hija, le indico que le siguiera hasta el estudio de su padre. – Siéntate. — Kou obedeció a su madre, sentándose en el pequeño sofá, su madre tomo asiento tras el majestuoso escritorio de su padre. – Últimamente has estado saliendo mucho.

—Sí, madre.

—No me molesta que salgas, solo quiero que tangas en cuenta que tus calificaciones no pueden bajar.

—Lo sé mamá. Te prometo que no lo harán.

—Vas con Kuroko-chan ¿Cierto?, ella y Kagami-kun están comprometidos.

—Sí.

—Tengo entendido que Kagami-kun tiene un hermano. – Kou sentía que había perdido la conversación hace mucho, se sentía inquieta y la mirada fría de su madre no le gustaba, le veía como si solo fuera un objeto, aunque desde siempre solo había sido eso para ellos.

—Himuro-san. – Respondió educadamente como se le había enseñado desde pequeña.

—Es un chico muy inteligente, educado y amable, según me han contado, aunque ellos no compartan un lazo de sangre, Tatsuya-kun heredara gran parte de la fortuna de la familia Kagami. – Explico su madre, como si ella no fuera consciente de eso.

—Así es, Himuro-san fue adoptado por Kagami-san.

—Creo que es momento de pensar en tu futuro.

— ¿A qué te refieres, mamá?

—Que tu padre ha estado hablando con la familia de Tatsuya-san, al parecer ellos también están encantados con la idea de que te cases con Tatsuya-san. – su madre sonreía, su perfecta sonrisa, esa que era más falsa que sus palabras de amor.

— ¡Pero no quiero casarme! – Elevo su voz, poniéndose de pie, sus ojos se habían humedecido, su pecho le dolía, las ideas se amontonaban en su cabeza, las palabras de su madre hacían eco en su mente.

Furihata Kaori borro su sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso piensas desobedecerme, Kou? – la castaña tembló por el tono de voz de su madre, estaba enojada, jamás le había visto de esa manera, quizás era porque por primera vez se había negado a ella.

—Mamá… aun es muy pronto… todavía estoy en preparatoria, quiero terminar la carrera antes de pensar en casarme.

—No necesitaras hacerlo, porque será tu esposo quien tome la presidencia en la compañía, Kou. – las palabras de su madre fueron mucho más dolorosas que su indiferencia.

— ¿Siempre fue de esa manera?

—Así fue siempre, Kou. – su madre la dejo en el estudio de su padre, con las palabras en su boca, con las lagrimas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas, sintiéndose patética e inútil, el nombre y la imagen de Akashi fue lo primero que paso por su mente, causando que su dolor se incrementara.

—No quiero casarme… Akashi-san… — susurro, cubriendo su boca para intentar ahogar su llanto.

…

...

—No viene Koucchi.

—Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

—Akashicchi ¿Ya la llamaste? – Pregunto el pelirrubio, Akashi observaba la pantalla de su teléfono celular, esa era la séptima llamada que Kou no le contestaba, generalmente no tenía que insistir mucho antes de escuchar su voz, estaba preocupado.

—No creo que venga. – Dijo con indiferencia el pelimorado, comía una barra de chocolate y leía el mensaje que su novio le había mandado.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Aomine dejo de correr por la cancha de básquet, ganando nuevamente contra Kagami, el marcador era abrumador, el tigre respiraba agitadamente y sudaba a mares, se acerco a su bolso deportivo y saco la pequeña toalla, la botella de agua y su celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de su novia.

—Por esto. – indico el pelimorado, enseñándole al pelirrubio el mensaje que Himuro le había escrito, pronto Aomine, Takao, Midorima y Akashi se acercaron a leer el mensaje.

Kagami llamo a su novia, no espero mucho antes de que la peliceleste contestara, Kuroko lloraba, y al fondo podía escuchar también a Kou llorando.

— ¿Quién formar un compromiso entre Kou y Tatsuya? – Furihata le había pedido a Kagami no llamarlo por su apellido, cuando lo vio por primera vez en la cancha de básquet, aprovechando que Akashi se había ido a cambiar, la castaña se había acercado a Kagami para pedirle ese favor, por supuesto el tigre no se había negado, entendiendo a la pequeña castaña, no desconfiaba de ellos, pero tenía miedo… quería ser tratada como una chica normal, sin el apellido de su padre de por medio.

A veces pensaba que Furihata era demasiado amble para su propio bien.

Akashi cerro sus puños con fuerza, leer el mensaje de Himuro y escuchar las palabras de Kagami, era doloroso.

— ¿Estas en su casa, Kuroko? ¿Dónde están? – Kagami se apuraba aguardar sus cosas, el partido desde hace mucho no le importaba, solo quería que su pequeña y querida amiga dejara de llorar. – voy de inmediato.

—Kagamicchi ¿sabes dónde está Koucchi?

—Esta con mi novia en su casa, ella estaba llorando. – Akashi detuvo los movimientos del tigre, la presión en su hombro fue dolorosa, haciendo que Kagami frunciera el ceño y siseara por el dolor.

— ¿Dónde está? – pregunto.

Kagami se mantuvo en silencio. Kou parecía confiar mucho en él, más que confianza, Kagami estaba seguro que la castaña estaba enamorada de Akashi y por lo visto ese chico también estaba enamorado de ella, pero ni ella ni el emperador se daban cuenta de eso.

…

...

— ¿A dónde vas, Kou?

—Quiero ver a Akashi. –susurro la castaña, Kou se puso sus zapatos y limpio sus lagrimas.

—Estas alterada… tranquilízate y después te acompañare a verlo, además es muy tarde ya. – intento detenerla, pero Kou no la escuchaba.

La sonrisa de Akashi, su voz amable cuando la llamaba, la forma tan cuidadosa de tratarla, como si ella estuviera hecha de cristal. Esas cosquillas en el estomago que sentía en el estomago cuando lo veía, la manera de sentirse segura a su lado, Kou quería verlo, quería abrazarlo y que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Sin poder hacer nada Kuroko solo la vio alejarse rápidamente, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y la noche no tardaría en caer, preocupada llamo nuevamente a Kagami, pero de nuevo nadie respondía sus llamadas, fueron diez, quizás quince veces las que llamo.

A veces, mejor dicho, siempre se preguntaba qué es lo que la madre de Kou pensaba, su manera de ser tan cruel y egoísta, la manera de forzarla a ser lo que ella quería, la trataba como un objeto reemplazable, Kou era su hija, su única hija.

Si sus padres seguían de esa manera, la perderían para siempre.

…

...

Mientas corría ella solo pensaba en una persona, llamaba un solo nombre.

— ¡Akashi-san! – Tenía miedo, no quería formar ningún compromiso, ni con Himuro ni con nadie más, ella solo quiera seguir riendo junto a sus amigos, solo quería seguir escuchando la risa y la voz de Akashi, solo lo quería a él.

Las lagrimas hacían que su visión se distorsionara, su respiración era agitada, su dolor era insoportable, la decepción que le hacía sentir su madre, la manera en que su padre le había dicho las mismas palabras que su madre.

Debió suponerlo.

Desde un principio solo había sido criada para satisfacer los deseos de sus padres, quizás… quizás si no hubiera conocido a Akashi y a los demás, habría aceptado todo sin protestar, simplemente habría bajado la mirada en silencio, callándose sus deseos, entregándose por completo a su destino.

— ¡AKASHI-SAN! – grito nuevamente, sintió el doloroso impacto de su cuerpo en el piso, las medias se rasgaron, su rodilla se raspo y la sangre comenzaba a manar, sus manos también se hallaban lastimadas.

El dolor en su pecho era insoportable. El vació en su corazón se sentía cada vez más profundo. Su mirada se apagaba poco a poco, ¿A dónde iba? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso Akashi podría hacer algo? ¿Akashi quien no tenía nada en ese mundo podría hacer algo por ella, podría hacer algo contra su familia?

Por supuesto que no, no podría…

Aun así, aun así… Kou quería verlo.

— ¿Are, are? Que hace este cachorro aquí, acaso tu amo te ha votado. – Kou elevo su vista, topándose con la sonrisa de Hanamiya, su cuerpo tembló… recordando las palabras de Akashi.

— _Bien, Kou. Si no quieres meterte en problemas te sugiero que vayas a casa y no vuelvas por aquí, ese sujeto te ha marcado y no parara hasta que… No tienes por qué saberlo._

Hanamiya se inclino frente a ella, sus lágrimas seguían derramándose y no pararían en un buen rato.

— ¿Acaso ese bastardo te ha votado, ya se canso de ti? Es normal, ¿Sabes acaso cuantas chicas andas tras él? Él tomara cualquier oportunidad de llevarse a una chica a la cama, incluso si es una pequeña chica idiota como tú.

—No es verdad, Akashi-san no es así. – Protesto Kou, recordando cuan amable Akashi era con ella, jamás le falto al respeto, jamás la toco de manera indebida. Aunque muchas veces ella lo había deseado, Akashi siempre fue un caballero con ella.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo conociste? ¿Dos meses, tres meses? Yo estuve con él desde que tenía quince, pequeña idiota.

—Yo confió en él. – Hanamiya frunció el ceño, sintiéndose asqueado por la mirada inocente y cálida de la chica, era patética.

El rostro de Kou se giro violentamente, su mejilla ardía y estaba marcada de rojo, la mano de Hanamiya se encontraba elevada, el golpe había resonado en las calles obscuras de Tokyo.

—Voy a quitarte esa estúpida mirada pequeña idiota, después de hoy no querrás volver a ver a Akashi. – Hanamiya la tomo del cabello violentamente, era mucho más fuerte que ella, a Kou no le quedo otra opción más que levantarse y dejar que el pelinegro le llevara, quiso gritar por ayuda, pero convenientemente para Hanamiya el lugar se hallaba vació y era poco transitado, especialmente en la noche.

—Por favor… —suplico, — por favor, déjame… puedo darte dinero si quieres…

—No quiero tu dinero. Solo quiero que ese brillo tan bonito en tus ojos desaparezca y sea reemplazado por la angustia, el asco y la decepción hacia ti misma.

—Por favor, no te he hecho nada. – Hanamiya dejo de caminar, sujeto con mayor fuerza el cabello castaño de la chica y sin ningún cuidado la aventó contra las sucias paredes del callejón, solo la luz de una farola lejana iluminaba el lugar, aun así Hanamiya era consciente del terror en la mirada de la chica.

—Engatusaste a Seijūrō. – quería correr pero sus piernas temblaban, no podría dar un paso sin caerse, Hanamiya se acerco a ella lentamente, sonriendo, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – No te preocupes, seré gentil.

—Hanamiya-san… por favor… — Hanamiya golpeo la pared, enojado por la manera de llamarlo, soltó un pequeño quejido por el dolor y la sangre comenzó a brotar, mancando la pared y la blusa de la castaña. Kou grito cuando la punta metálica y afilada de la navaja se posicionó en su cuello.

—No me llames de esa manera, maldita zorra. – Hanamiya jugaba con el cabello de Kou, manchándolo de sangre, — Awww, perdón… ensucie tu bonito cabello. – Hanamiya volvió a tomarla con violencia, jalando su cabello, sintiéndose extrañamente bien cuando escuchaba los gritos de dolor y miedo. – Déjame arréglalo por ti, se que quedara más bonito que antes.

Kou solo podía llorar al ver como su cabello cae al piso. Nunca le había importado realmente si su cabello era lindo, tampoco si a alguien le gustaba, ello solo lo mantenía largo porque su madre así se lo ordenaba, lo cuidaba por la misma razón, la vida de una mujer es su cabello, le decía siempre su madre, a ella nunca le importo.

— _No lo tomes a mal, tu cabello largo es muy bonito. Me gusta._ – nunca le había importado hasta que Akashi le dijo esas palabras.

—Ves, quedaste hermosa. – el flash la cegó por algunos segundos. – Seguramente a Akashi le gustara.

Las lagrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas, tomando algunos de los mechones, su cabello, su vida, nada había tenido sentido alguno hasta que Akashi había aparecido, siempre había observado todo como un espectador silencioso, no tenia control de su vida, era como una muñeca que su madre controlaba.

— ¿Por qué no gritas? ¿Acaso ya estas acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, pequeña zorra? ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho con Seijūrō?

Kou se quedo en completo silencio.

La idea de que ese sujeto la tocara de cualquier modo le aterraba, le asqueaba, era simplemente impensable para ella.

En cambio, cuando Akashi la tocaba gentilmente, cuando sus manos se conectaban, cuando él estaba cerca, ella solo pedía por más contacto, solo un poco más. Más atención, más sonrisas para ella, que solo llamara su nombre, que solo la viera a ella.

Kou no sabía que era el amor o como se sentía, jamás lo había experimentado y sus padres nunca le habían hablado acerca de eso.

Pero si los deseos de permanecer junto a Akashi por siempre no era amor entonces, deseaba que alguien le dijera que era. No era amistad, tampoco respeto… mucho menos miedo.

—Dime ¿cuántas veces te ha llevado a la cama de un pestilente motel?

—Ni una sola vez, Akashi es todo un caballero, no haría nada si no se lo permito. Además, creo que él me llevaría a su bonito apartamento, porque soy demasiado especial para él. — no supo de donde saco el coraje para decir eso, tampoco supo porque sonrió al decirlo, las palabras simplemente había salido.

Kou se gano otra bofetada.

Hanamiya la tumbo por completo en el piso, rasgando la blusa y la falda, Kou grito de nuevo, gritaba tan fuerte como podía, peleaba, intentaba golpear a Hanamiya con sus brazos y piernas, fue por ese forcejeo que Kou noto algo raro en el cuerpo del chico que intentaba desvestirla.

Hanamiya tomo las muñecas de Kou.

— ¿Qué tienes tu, que tienen todas…? ¿Por qué Akashi jamás se fijo en mí? – pequeñas gotas saladas cayeron en las mejillas de Kou, la castaña dejo de luchar, cuando vio el rostro de Hanamiya, sus mejillas ruborizadas, las lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos y ese rostro lleno de dolor.

— ¿Hanamiya-san?

— ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué jamás me vio a mí? ¿Por qué jamás vio tras esta mentira? – la abrumadora fuerza que la había retenido comenzó a desaparecer, era como si las lagrimas de Hanamiya se la llevaran.

Y Kou lo comprendió.

—Hanamiya-san, es hermosa… y Akashi-san un idiota por no haberlo notado. Todos ellos, son unos chicos tontos, yo solamente veo a una hermosa mujer.

—Cállate, cállate… cállate. No soy una mujer, no lo soy… — La voz de Hanamiya cada vez se hacía más aguda, Kou pensó que esa voz iba mejor con ella, debió haber sido duro forzarse a hablar y actuar como un chico.

—Lo es y es hermosa.

—Si soy tan hermosa porque Akashi se burlo de mis sentimientos…

—Porque hay muchas cosas y sentimientos que necesitan hablarse, porque aunque parezca algo obvio, si tu no los pones en palabras muchas veces no serán entendidos o escuchados. – Hanamiya sonrió, había perdido contra una niña tonta.

Lo supo desde el principio, quizás… si se hubiera presentado como una mujer delante de Akashi las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

—Mi hermana murió cuando yo tenía doce, ella era una chica muy bonita, irónicamente esa belleza fue su perdición… no me gustaría entrar en detalles, solo te diré que fue violada hasta que murió. Por eso mi madre me obligó a vestirme y comportarme como un chico, creyendo que de esa manera me mantendría a salvo.

—Lo siento mucho por tu hermana. – Hanamiya solo vio sinceridad en los ojos de Kou, las palabras de esa mocosa de alguna manera la reconfortaron.

Todos habían tratado a su hermana como una puta, cuando ella sabía que no era cierto, su hermana se esforzaba por llevar dinero y comida a casa, pero jamás habría hecho algo tan bajo como vender su cuerpo, esa chica… era ingenua, decente, sonadora… una chica que soñaba con su príncipe azul, una chica que creía en los cuentos de hadas.

Completamente diferente a ella.

Su hermana y esta chica tenían la misma mirada.

Hanamiya limpio sus lagrimas y soltó las manos de Kou.

Segundos después Kou veía como Akashi derribaba a Hanamiya, estaba rabioso, irreconocible, sus ojos daban miedo.

Kise y los demás se habían cercado rápidamente a él, escucho la voz de Kuroko también, su cuerpo era cubierto por la chaqueta de Kagami.

— ¡AKASHI DETENTE! – Grito Kou antes de que Akashi golpeara a Hanamiya.

El puño de Akashi se detuvo antes de impactar contra el rostro del pelinegro, su mirada furiosa y aterradora, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, tan sobresaltado.

Hanamiya sonrió y Akashi frunció su ceño.

¿Por qué Kou le había detenido?

El cabello de Kou, su ropa destrozada, solo lo hizo sentirse más enojado, alterado…

Akashi tomo la camiseta del pelirrojo, jalándola, haciendo que los botones salieran disparados… mostrando la bella figura de una chica, su pecho vendado ocultando su bien proporcionado busto.

Hanamiya Makoto era una chica.

Y ellos que habían pasado tiempo con ella jamás lo habían notado ni siquiera sospechado.

…

...

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Akashi-san?

—Por supuesto que sí, la pregunta aquí es si tú estás segura.

— ¡Claro que sí! –Akashi sonrió y tomo la pequeña maleta que Kou llevaba con ella.

—Te amo pequeña mentirosa. – las mejillas de Kou se ruborizaron. Akashi le extendió su mano, Kou cerró sus ojos y se lanzo hacia el pelirrojo, debían ser cuidadosos, con los guardias de seguridad, las cámaras y el sistema de alarmas, por fortuna Kou las había memorizado todas.

—Te amo también, Sei.

—Amo cuando me llamas así. –Dijo, Kou cayó en sus brazos, ambos sonrieron.

—Vamos… seamos felices juntos. – Kou tomo el rostro de Akashi y beso sus labios, un beso suave y lento, tierno e inocente, con sabor a fresa, con sabor a amor. Lo que esperaría de los besos de Kou.

—Te lo prometo, te haré feliz… y mis palabras son absolutas.

—Eso lo sé muy bien. – las mejillas de Kou se tiñeron levemente de rojo, a sus ojos es niña era perfecta.

Cuando Akashi le dio el casco Kou se lo puso inmediatamente, sin dejar de sonreír, no había dolor ni tristeza en ese despedida, Kou miro hacia atrás, a esa casa vacía y fría, donde nada había para ella, estaba seguro que sus padres se repondrían rápidamente, después de todo ella solo era un objeto reemplazable.

Kou intento hablar con sus padres, razonar con ellos sobre el matrimonio, Himuro respetuosamente se había negado, pensó que eso bastaría para detenerlos en sus ideas locas e irracionales, pero sus padres no la escucharon, simplemente buscarían a alguien más para el compromiso, por supuesto de buena posición económica.

Akashi desvió su mirada, observando la fachada de la enorme casa, deseando haber tenido otra opción, pero los padres de Kou habían sido irracionales, la madre de Kou le había gritado y su padre estuvo a punto de golpearla, por supuesto él no lo había permitido.

Cuando Kou le pregunto a sus padres:

— _¿Acaso no me aman? –_ el silencio que recibió a continuación fue la mejor y la peor respuesta de su vida. Dolió bastante, pero siempre lo supo.

Sus ataduras desaparecieron, sus dudas y su miedo.

—Ellos quizás nunca lo entiendan.

— ¿Kou?

—Porque ellos nunca han amado de verdad.

Ahora ella se desvanecía en la obscuridad de la noche con la protección de las estrellas y la bendición de la luna.

Aunque había personas a las cuales extrañaría, sin embargo esto no era una despedida, era más bien un hasta pronto, algún día sus caminos volverían a encontrarse, en un futuro ellos volverían a reír juntos y hasta que eso pasara, harían muchos recuerdos juntos, felices y llenos de amor.

En esta ciudad había recuerdos, dolorosos y tristes, pero también estaban los recuerdos divertidos, las sonrisas de todos, la amabilidad de su amiga, por esas calles desconocidas ella había descubierto a la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.

Había tomado una decisión.

No sabía que les esperaba en un futuro; habría tristeza, felicidad, amor, risas y posiblemente, como en todas las parejas, discusiones.

—Te amo Kou. – Seijūrō grito, ni siquiera el rugido de la moto al acelerar le impidió escuchar ese grito.

—Te amo, Seijūrō.

Aun sí su futuro era incierto ella confiaba, en Seijūrō, en ella misma y en el gran amor que se tenían.

…

...

 _ **Gracias por todo, los amamos.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto.**_

Kuroko leyó la pequeña nota dejada en el buzón de su casa, la bonita letra era de su mejor amiga, suspiro y sonrió, deseando su felicidad.

Esperando volver a verla.

Seguramente sus amigos pensaban lo mismo que ella.

—FIN—

* * *

.

.

.

Al final término siendo un oneshot, espero la lectura haya sido de su agradado.

Nos leemos…


End file.
